Seeing Reason
by LoveJessPromise
Summary: Everyone knows that Ron and Hermione get together this is how. Fuffly, Sweet.


Hi everybody, this is my new short story hope you all like it. Please let me know!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

It has been six month's sine the final battle.

Here he was fighting with Hermione again as usual.

"What does it matter to you if I go back to school or not?" his features did not portray anger only irritation that they were fighting again.

"I just want what is best for you. I think that going to school is important." Hermione was standing with her arms folded, the firelight highlighting the irritation in her face.

"Why do you think you know what is best for me?" he was trying to make her say what has been wanting her to say for months.

"Because…" she stuttered.

"Because why" his voice was more determined.

He knew he was a cowardice of him to make her say it first he needed to be sure that his nightmares were only nightmares and not truths/

"Ugh…I cannot even think" Hermione left room and made her way up the stairs to the room that she shared with Ginny/

Ron was standing in front of the fire only left with his emotions. He was a coward; he had never belonged in Gryffindor. He left the house and started in the direction of the pond near the house. He was a coward; she deserved someone better than him. She deserved someone who could stand beside her. He deserved someone like Lavender, but he didn't want her to wanted Hermione.

He could picture it her wedding day, she looked stunning, the groom well brought up; rich, stunning, but he could never see his face his nightmares would never go that far. She could see her arms full children. He looked at these images as a punishment, for falling in love with someone else's love.

"Ron?"

He turned to see that voice behind him.

"Gin'? What are doing?'

"I saw you and thought I should say something to you. Hermione would die if she knew I told this, but enough is enough she likes-loves you Ron. And I cannot stand to see her cry her eyes out any more. She is only scared to take the next step, because she thinks you might leave her."

"Why would she think anything that crazy?" he looked bewildered at his sister.

He always got the impression that everyone knew he loved her and that it was her discussion not to take things further.

"I told you so the decision would be left to you. Hermione is in the living room and everyone is leaving for Bills house so you will be alone just go talk to her." And with that Ginny walked back to the house.

His first thought would be why would his sister tell him something that isn't true. Maybe it is true. The singular thought of hope popped into his head, he let the thought flood his head and walked make to the house.

He found her where Ginny said she would be. He looked over at her and nearly lost his courage, but then she turned.

"Ron? I thought that you left with the rest of the family"

He walked across the room and took Hermione in his arms and kissed her with all his need. Hermione kissed him back but then she stopped, and pulled away.

"We cannot do this"

"Why?" he was annoyed he just wanted to show her how much he needed her.

"Because... Because if this doesn't work how will we ever be friends again.

"You're scared of ruining what we have?"

"Yes, Ron! I am scared" Hermione started to pace the room "What if this doesn't work. I am scared to loose you. It sounds ridiculous but I cannot take a chance on loosing you, I don't work without you." She had stopped pacing; she was standing in front of him. Her faced was etched with the emotions she was speaking of.

"Hermione I cannot stay away from you. I love you" the last part of speech came out in one breath. "I love that I can never understand you, I love how crazy you make my life and how I need you to make sense of everything."

"You love me?"

"How could I not" Ron lifted his arms and wrapped himself around his love. They looked ridiculous, standing in the living room of parent house, but for once Ron didn't care all he knew was life was only going to better. Less difficult, never.


End file.
